


Take it. It's yours.

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: Magnus and Alec's Stories [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Lot of kissing, Lots of Touching, M/M, MagnusXAlec, Malec, Romance, Smut, kinky way to share strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes after this scene from City of Ashes. When Alec fell off the boat and into the river only to be saved by Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it. It's yours.

**Author's Note:**

> "Take my hands," Alec said. "And take my strength too. Whatever of it you can use to—to keep yourself going." 
> 
> Magnus didn't move. "I thought you had to get back to the ship." "I have to fight," said Alec. "But that's what you're doing, isn't it? You're part of the fight just as much as the Shadowhunters on the ship— and I know you can take some of my strength, I've heard of warlocks doing that—so I'm offering. Take it. It's yours."

Magnus let out a laugh. A soft, exhausted laugh that hang quietly in the open air of the river. " _Alexander Lightwood_ " he said, running a hand slowly through his short, spiky, purple-tipped raven hair. "Even for a shadowhunter, an adult shadowhunter, you should not be that naive." He heavily sighed, lifting the hand which has previously covered his eyes.

"I'm offering it will--" but he didn't get to finish his sentence. The look in the warlock's amber slit eyes was serious and intense. "You do not want to say that"

"Lightwood" Alec spoke, although wavering and unsure. In the institute, they teach you what to say when bargaining with demons. The only way to truly make a deal was to offer something. There had to be consent, it should be freely given. "Alec Lightwood gives you, Magnus Bane, my strength willingly"

The gaze which pierced through him narrowed. For the first time, Alec was truly reminded of what warlocks were--half human and half demon. Magnus looked at him like he had just made an inescapable deal with the devil himself, only this time the devil was Magnus instead.

"Come here" The phrase repeated as it was like when they shared their first kissed at the apartment weeks ago. " _Alec_ " his name was called in a voice husky and deep. A shiver ran through Alec's spine, almost like he was entranced by that voice. It was the same penetrative voice that kept recurring in his dreams calling him over and over--drawing him closer.

From where Magnus sat on top of Luke's floating truck, his hands casually placed behind him like pillar of support as he leaned against them. The slump of his shoulder grew more pronounced as time passed, Alec could almost see the strength ebbing away. There was harsh breeze definitely from a demon with a large expansive set of wings, maybe two or three. It was enough to sway the spiked raven strands from where they stood.  Alec inched closer. He sat down, cross-legged in front of the warlock and offered his hands, palm side-up. His palms were lined with glimmering white lines of past runes.

Suddenly, a hand was on his cheek. He was surprised to see those amber slit eyes locking at him intently. From this close, he could see those slits narrowing with what only can be called as desire--desire for him. He became very aware that only the material of his fighting gear separated him from the warlock--which was, not much, given that it was THE High Warlock of Brooklyn. He shouldn't be here. He should be back on the boat fighting with Jace and Isabelle. But instead, he felt it--deep in his core that called him to do so--he needed to stay right here.

"Are you prepared?" Magnus asked, pushing back the hair which covered Alec's face. The boy flushed a good color of scarlet and nodded. Magnus fixed his posture, no longer leaning against his arm. Instead, he leaned forward and placed his forehead against Alec's. Like this, their faced were mere millimetres apart. The closeness drew them together like they were sharing breaths. Alec stiffened, he should be prepared for something like this--this intimate. Sharing strength, he knew was an intimate action rarely done by those with such close relations. "I--" but his words would not come out.

Magnus took his scar covered hands into his pristine colbat blue-polished ones and lowered them. Then Magnus's fingers were on his cheek, just on one side which was lightly covered in blood. It made his breath hitch and when a thumb brushed his lips, he let out a breath he was not aware he had been holding. He obediently kept his hands on either knee, clutching at the material while his anticipation inched higher.  He froze. It was like the courage rune has been burned away from his skin but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that was a lie--the rune was still safely on his back.

Then Magnus was kissing him. It took him by surprise. The hand left his cheek and raked through his hair until it settle on the back of his head. He distinctly felt the softness of fingertips and hardness of Magnus' overgrown and polished nails. Another hand touched his nape, settling on the loose threads of hair on the back of his scalp. More fingers curled lightly into his hair, holding his in place. He could feel the heat from those palms at it held him. Their lips locked together gentle at first. He felt himself kissing back.

Magnus' lips began to move differently, pressing just a bit more as if urging him. _Give me your strength._ And he did. At first it felt like opening up his wards, opening up the core of his being energy and then it changed--he felt the shift inside him when he began to share his energy. His usually precise hands became shaky which the feeling that almost overwhelmed him. He grasped Magnus's well covered arms for support. He felt the biceps which twitch as they both shifted. He curled his fingers, coiling against the stretched material of the warlock's sleeves.  

They kissed before but it was different--THIS was different. Finally it was time for air, they broke apart with Alec almost in a pant while Magnus simply licked his lips savouring the shadowhunter's taste. "I said take my strength, I didn't mean it like that" he said angry and blushing at the same time. "This isn't time for games. Jace, Isabelle, they need--"

Magnus' eyes iced over, so quickly that it sent more shiver over his spine than the coldness of the river. "You think me a fool, shadowhunter?" He grabbed Alec's collar and hooked finger on the band of the fighting gear, pulling the young Nephilim towards him. Alec could feel the heat of Magnus' skin despite the wetness of their clothes and the freezing air around them. "Whatever it is to keep _me_ going, isn't that what you said _Alexander_? How naive of you shadowhunter to think I am playing a game." Magnus sounded hurt and disappointed but before Alec could protest, lips were on his own. It was more urgent and gentle at the same time, lulling him, urging up feeling that should be kept hidden.

A rough tug on his leg caused him to stir, the hand left his collar and drifted to his hips. Magnus pulled him up, one leg over the warlock's thighs until Alec rested fully on top of him. This angle was different. Normally, Magnus who stood a good two inched above him would be lifting his chin upwards as they kissed. But now Alec found himself lowering his chin as they kissed. His finger traced over the purpe-tipped raven locks. Hands crawled under his gears, the first touch of skin was electric--probably from the blue sparks normally coming from the warlock's fingers. Alec lost all his words.

He heard that snap of fingers, then he top half of his fighting gear disappeared. Nothing but an old well-worn black shirt that that grown soft and flimsy over its use was covering him. He had not even felt any cold. Despite the air, despite the water tricking down his hair, he felt heat rushing from his insides. Magnus hands were magic literally and figuratively. They made their way under his shirt, playing over the pale scars on his skin and the thick black lines of his runes. The touch made him gasp, no one had touched his runes before only the shadowhunter who marked him, which was usually Jace of Isabelle.

"Magnus" he breathe out, breaking their kiss. Of course Magnus used this distraction to his advantage. His lips immediately found a pebbled nipple, hardened by the cool air. He closed over it, over the dark fabric of Alec's shirt. He heard a whimper from above him. He had never expected touching Alec to be this--exhilarating. It made him feel so alive, more alive than the four hundred years he had actually been alive. He felt the urgent heart beat just a few inches from his lips. It made him greedy for more.

He turned his attention to the other nipple which was just as hard under his lips. He longed to taste the skin just beneath this fabric. Alec's arms wove around his neck and head resting on his. He felt Alec's fingers clutching his shoulder as he moved. It was a long, long time since he had felt this way. He slid one well-polished finger down the younger man's spine, earning a loud groan in return. Alec arched harder onto him.

Alec did not remember when he had closed his eyes. Maybe it was during the second kiss. What he did remember was opening them when he felt Magnu's lips on his skin--suckling on his skin with fierce need. The top of his gear gone now, he knew not where. All he could focus on was those lips, painting symbols onto his skin, marking him. He sensed the unfamiliar words murmured against his flesh almost in worship. But he shook his head. Magnus was doing his job. Then it dawned on him that THIS was how sharing strength was done. He wanted to push away but he was weak again the warlock.

Magnus' hands caressed his flesh like he was the most precious thing in the world. Palms were warm against his back and on his side. Those cover biceps were holding his hips in place, firm but gentle. From here he could smell the warlock's scent. It was dampened by the river muck but it was still there--smooth and addicting. It was spices from a foreign land that gave him a feeling of warmth and comfort. It was still the same Magnus scent that he had inhaled when he last visited the apartment.

"Magnus"

Magnus  was transfixed in making the marks, relishing in what might be his first and last taste of Alec's skin. It was like Alec woke the dormant demon inside him. He desperately tried to deny it. But when the boy said his name, he lost it. "Say it" he murmured against Alec's chest. "Say that you willingly give, Alec, and I will take what it yours to give" It was loud enough, he knew, for the other to hear him.

"I willingly give" it was whispered, then murmured, and then chanted over and over into his hair as Alec slumped forward. The strength was draining out of him. He was weakening, surrendering his strength to Magnus. "I willingly give. I willingly give. I willingly give" over and over as he slumped onto the warlock's shoulder and passed out.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was reading the book, I dreamt of other more (ahem) graphic ways that they could share energy. Although you must forgive me, this is my first work in the Mortal Instruments Series. I hope it was a good attempt, ya? Thanks all!
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
